False Innocence
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Shinji Mimura couldn't believe his eyes. [oneshot] [non-program au? probs] [rated t for mimura [manga!verse 'cause shinji]


Shinji Mimura couldn't believe his eyes.

He'd thought she was innocent. Hell, he'd stayed _away_ from her because he'd thought she was innocent and if he stuck around a girl too long, sooner or later he'd want to fuck her. But there she was, Chisato Matsui, grinding up on this dude. This hot dude. This dude who was so hot that he was nearly as hot as The Third Man himself.

It couldn't be her. No way.

He tapped Yutaka on the shoulder. Yutaka glanced up. He was sweating hard. Shinji was pretty sure that he was sweating, too, but Yutaka had expended just about all of his energy whirling around, laughing and moving his little legs faster than Shinji had thought possible. As a result, his bangs stuck to his forehead and his shirt stuck to his chest and he was still breathing hard.

"Tell me I'm not hallucinating, and that that's Matsui over there," Shinji said, pointing. Yutaka frowned and looked, and then his face turned red from embarrassment as well as exertion.

"Woah," he said. "It is her. Is she – does she – I didn't even think she knew what that _was_."

"Shy and innocent my ass," Shinji muttered. Yutaka bounced up and down a few times.

"So, you gonna go talk to her?"

"What? No, little man. I'm going to take video and show her at school. See what she does. God, where did she get those clothes? They look more Souma than even halfway suited to Matsui."

"Yeah," Yutaka said. He was distracted by the way Matsui was moving and, to be honest, Shinji sort of was, too, but he'd dealt with this sort of feeling way more than Yutaka did, so he pulled out his phone and grinned a little. It wasn't like he was going to blackmail her or anything. He just wanted to see her face when she saw the video. That was all.

…

He hadn't anticipated it being this difficult to get Matsui alone. She was always surrounded by other girls – people like Yukie Utsumi or Haruka Tanizawa, the sorts of girls who wouldn't let one of their friends, especially one they perceived as sweet and innocent, alone with a guy like Shinji. Which was why he was, at the moment, begging Nanahara to do it.

"C'mon, man. Just go and ask if you can talk to her and drag her over here. I need to talk to her alone, and they won't let me near her. C'mon. You know you want to."

Nanahara raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked.

"I'm not going to do anything bad. I just need to talk to her. Yutaka, tell him it's nothing bad."

"It's nothing bad," Yutaka said promptly. Then he glanced up from the handheld game he was playing. "Wait. What's nothing bad?"

Nanahara rolled his eyes, and Shinji took a deep breath.

"Five minutes. Give me five minutes with the girl. Yutaka will be here, too. I won't try anything with a midget watching, will I?"

"I don't know what sort of kinks you have," Nanahara said, but he grinned and left anyway. Shinji grinned, and Yutaka looked at him with a weird look on his face.

"You _don't_ have midget kink, do you?"

Shinji winked and was about to say something hideously inappropriate when Nanahara was back, Matsui in tow. She looked nervous, her hands all clutching at her skirt and her eyes darting around like she was looking for an escape route. Either she knew what was about to happen or this was just her expression when asked to talk alone by someone like Shuya Nanahara, who was pretty much universally crushed on. It would have been annoying if the dude hadn't been so hilariously oblivious to most of it.

"So, Matsui," Shinji said. He grinned. "Saw you yesterday."

She frowned and looked at him. "What? Where?"

Shinji glanced at Nanahara, decided that he could stay, and pulled out his phone. Yutaka giggled, and Shinji went looking for the video. Matsui moved from foot-to-foot, looking more confused than ever, and Shinji frowned.

"Well, damn," he said.

"What?"

"I took a video of you grinding on that guy last night-"

" _What?"_ Matsui said, her face flaming. Had he been wrong? True, she could be blushing because he was totally right and she had been grinding on some dude last night, but she was the kind of girl – at least, he'd _thought_ she was the kind of girl – that blushed at anything remotely sexual. "W-where – what – I didn't do anything like that! I'd never do anything like that!"

"Yutaka, I sent you a copy, right?" Shinji asked through gritted teeth, and Yutaka grimaced.

"Well, yeah," he said. "But it said that the file was corrupted or something, and so I just sort of figured you'd have it figured out."

The only person in this group who looked remotely amused at the moment was Shuya Nanahara.

"Are you seeing her places she isn't?" he asked. He cocked an eyebrow and looked infuriatingly smug. "Isn't that what happens when, you know, you've got a crush on someone?"

"I'm _Shinji Mimura!"_ Shinji said, throwing his hands up in the air. "And I'm absolutely convinced it was her. There's no way it wasn't her. And I don't get crushes! On anyone!"

"It wasn't me," Matsui said. Her face was still flaming red. Yutaka looked closer at her.

"You know, Shinji, I don't think it was," Yutaka said. "I mean… sure, the girl looked like her, but now looking at Matsui right now, I don't think that would ever happen. Ever."

Shinji scowled. "Maybe," he muttered. He sighed. "Sorry for taking up your time, Matsui."

Shuya coughed out something that sounded like 'crush.'

…

Chisato Matsui, after making sure that she was alone, giggled a little and looked at the texts on her phone from the boy she'd met last night. While she didn't normally do things like that, the occasional night out was nothing bad.

Though she was really, really glad that Shinji had lost that footage.

* * *

 **This was written for a user on Tumblr, who wanted a oneshot where Shinji and Yutaka see either like, an outcast or someone really shy out sexily dancing with someone and then trying to embarrass them. So that was fun! Anything involving Shinji Mimura is fun.**


End file.
